You Want Me To Do What?
by Sweet Siren's Song
Summary: After the defeat of The Brotherhood of Evil, the titans are all together. Everything is peachy until Starfire has one of her brilliant ideas. What is it you may ask? Simple, KARAOKE. Pairings: RobStar, BBRae, Cybee, Spaqua, Hotgent, Jerikole, RedPantha, Flinx, and later on some surprises.
1. Karaoke?

**A/N: Okay, so I really think ya'll will like this story. I promise that all the songs will be recognizable, and not some random song you have never heard of and don't feel like looking up. I really hope this is successful and I will only know if you REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I so solemnly swear I do not own Teen Titans or any other material in here that is so obviously not mine.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day for the Teen Titans. Well, you no other than the fact that there were 26 teenagers lazing around the tower. All of the Teen Titans had just gotten back from Paris, and had literally gone and scared the pee out of Dr. Light. It was the funniest thing you would ever see. Dr. Light literally put the things stolen down and walked up to Robin, took the handcuffs out of his hands, and put them on himself. Even Raven was trying not to laugh at the spectacle.

But now all of our favorite teens were simply lounging about the cramped tower, deciding what to do next. Since most of the villains they mainly fought were now frozen, there was an extreme drop in the crime rate. The day after Dr. Light's embarrassing defeat, Robin called together a meeting for an announcement that would totally change the Titan's lives forever.

"Ok, everyone, so upon further discussion with some of your fellow Titans, I have come to a decision. All of the Honorary Titans will be separated into teams. Jinx?"

"Well, Robin and I have decided since I have experience being a leader, I will be leading Titans Central." Jinx told her fellow Titans, "My team will consist of Herald, Jericho, Hot Spot, Argent, and Kid Flash." Upon the last name, she couldn't help but help but grin slightly. Argent caught this and raised her eyebrows suggestively at her newly found friend. Kid Flash was grinning ear to ear, Herald and Jericho high-fived, and Hot Spot kept glancing at Argent with a slight blush on his face.

Then Red Star got up and took Jinx's place. "I will be heading up Titans North, and we shall consist of Kole, Gnarrk, Kilowat, Tramm, and myself." He calmly sat back down as the oddly paired team looked at each other. Other than Kole and Gnarrk, none of the other members had ever really had a conversation, so it was going to be a very new experience.

Finally Pantha made her way up to the front. "I will lead Titans South. I have been given the most difficult task of all, putting up with Lightning." There were many giggles as Thunder lightly elbowed his brother and it was returned with a slight shock. Pantha cleared her throat and continued. "My team will be made up of Lightning, Thunder, Bushido, and Wildebeest." Pantha took her seat next to Red Star and didn't notice the sideways glance he gave her.

Robin continued the meeting explaining how things would now work and where their new towers would be located. They all decided that they would leave in one week, so they could get to know one another better first. The teenagers all thought it would be a leisurely week of lazing about and socializing, but Starfire had a different idea.

She came up with trips to the mall, bowling alley, club, and other random places, but the one she threw out there today was by far the craziest. Robin, KF, Speedy, and Aqualad were talking about the good old days of being a sidekick when Starfire cleared her throat.

"Where are the others?" she asked sweetly.

"Well, Bee, Jinx, Argent, and Raven are in Raven's room doing whatever girls do." Speedy piped up.

"Pantha, Red Star, Hot Spot, Bushido, and Gnarrk are in the training room." Robin stated.

"Herald and Beast Boy are listening to music in his room, while Jericho and Kole are on the roof." KF added while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"And Wildebeest, Mas, and Menos are on the floor playing with toys." Aqualad finished.

"What about Friends Cyborg, Tramm, Thunder, Lightning, and Kilowatt?" Starfire questioned the boys. "I have no clue." Robin said lamely.

"Ok, Boyfriend Robin, I will get out of your hair." Starfire pulled out the killer sigh and puppy eyes and Robin was like putty in her hands.

"If you really need them Star, I can use my emergency button on their communicators."

"Oh, thank you so much Boyfriend Robin!" she squealed.

As Starfire and Robin exited the room, they missed all three boys state in perfect unison, "Whipped."

So with that, all the Titans busted into the Ops Room of the tower and were in their ready stance for a fight. "Robin, what's up?" Cyborg asked with concern in his voice. Starfire walked forward and seeing her calmed everyone's nerves.

"Friends, we have all had the hard times for the past couple weeks, and I wish to have time to spend and relax with all of you." Starfire looked back at Robin for support and was rewarded with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "So, I have decided to plan the day of singing, or what you call the karaoke." Starfire finished with a smile.

"You want me to do what?"

* * *

**CLIFFIE! Omigosh sorry, I had to. So I would be very grateful for reviews to this story. If I don't get reviews, I won't know if I suck or if I should keep on trucking! Ok, so love ya all!**

**~Sweet Siren's Song~**


	2. Beauty and the Boys

**A/N: I am back! Yeah, if I were you I would run for the hills. Here it is, and btw I am LOVING the songs.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

"You want me to do what?" was all that was heard throughout the tower. "I do not sing," Raven continued, "nor do I sing in front of people who can torment me about it for the rest of my life." Most of them nodded in agreement, while others looked slightly excited.

Suddenly Beast Boy went to stand by Starfire. "I'm in." he said. Bumblebee took her place on the other side of Star. "Me too." "I can dig it." Herald said going up there.

All the other Titans followed suit except for Raven, Hot Spot, Pantha, Lightning, and Bushido. "Oh come on, Spotty!" Argent yelled to her boyfriend, "It will be fun."

Lucky for Star, Argent had the same effect on Hot Spot that she had on Robin. He slinked over to his girlfriend's side. Thunder simply gave Lightning a questioning look and he made a quick retreat to his brother.

"I do not sing," was all Bushido said, "but I will watch." And with that Bushido walked over to the other side.

Then there was a stare off between Raven and Pantha and the others. Finally after twenty minutes Raven was done. "Screw it!" she yelled and the other Titans cheered.

"Let's get this party started!" Cyborg yelled. He then pushed some buttons on his arm and the coffee table was replaced with a fully decked out stage and the computer was put into Karaoke mode. "Where you in on this?" Raven asked Cy with a scowl on her face.

"Little Lady, do you think I would miss a chance to mess with BB?" Raven chuckled slightly at this. She then saw Starfire hop up on the stage and clear her throat.

"Who wishes to go first?" she announced. KF then proceeded to jump up from his spot next to Jinx, rush around the room grabbing Aqualad, Speedy, and Robin, dumping them on stage, and finally telling Cy what song to play. All under 30 seconds. "We will," he said to Star, then said to the boys, "just follow my lead and sing." Then the song started.

KF

**Guess who just got back today?**

**Them wild-eyed boys that had been away **

**Haven't changed, haven't much to say**

**But man, I still think them cats are crazy**

Aqualad

**They were asking if you were around**

**How you was, where you could be found**

**Told them you were living downtown**

**Driving all the old men crazy**

All

**The boys are back in town **

**The boys are back in town, I said **

**The boys are back in town x6**

Speedy

**You know that chick that used to dance a lot **

**Every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she'd got**

**Man when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot **

**I mean she was steaming**

Robin

**And that time over at Johnny's place **

**Well this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face**

**Man we just fell about the place**

**If that chick don't want to know, forget her**

All

**The boys are back in town **

**The boys are back in town, I said **

**The boys are back in town x6**

Aqualad

**You spread the word around**

KF

**Friday night they'll be dressed to kill**

**Down at Dino's bar and grill**

**The drink will flow and blood will spill**

**And if the boys want to fight, you'd better let them**

Robin

**That jukebox in the corner blasting out my favorite song**

**The nights are getting warmer, it won't be long**

**Won't be long till summer comes**

**Now that the boys are here again **

All

**The boys are back in town x6**

**Spread the word around**

**The boys are back in town x2**

**The boys are back, the boys are back**

**The boys are back in town again**

**Been hangin' down at Dino's **

**The boys are back in town again**

Kid dropped the mike leaving three extremely out of breath teenage boys behind him. He waltzed up to Jinx, dipped her back, and kissed her. The bewildered girl looked at him with wide-eyed, questioning look, and the boy simply replied, "I love Adrenaline."

In the meantime, Starfire grabbed Robin off the stage and pulled him into a murderous hug. Aqualad and Speedy looked at each other and calmly walked off the stage. Only Raven noticed the longing glances they would slip to each other behind the other's backs. Raven smirked at the irony, and turned around to become face to face with none other than Beast Boy.

"Hey, Rae!" he said with a grin on his face. "Having fun?"

"I am sitting here listening to all of you sing." she replied tartly, "Does it look like I'm having fun?"

"I can't tell Rae your hood is up." he said innocently. Then he proceeded to count their shoulders, once his arm was around her, he slipped her hood off and stared straight into her eyes. "There all better." Before Raven had a chance to kill him, they heard Cyborg's voice fill the room.

**Tale as old as time,**

**True as it can be**

**Barely even friends**

**Then somebody bends **

**Unexpectedly**

**Just a little change**

**Small to say the least**

**Both a little scared**

**Neither one prepared**

**Beauty and the beast**

**Ever just the same**

**Ever a surprise**

**Ever as before and**

**Ever just as sure**

**As the sun will rise**

**Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song**

**Bittersweet and strange**

**Finding you can change**

**Learning you were wrong**

**Certain as the sun**

**Rising in the east**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the beast**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Beast**

When Cyborg was done, he smirked at Beast Boy and gave Raven a bright smile, and walked off stage. Everyone turned to see BB's arm still around Raven, then they died laughing. Raven's cheeks were red, and BB's face was, for once, stoic.

He then turned to look at Raven and did the unexpected. He grabbed her chin and kissed her. You could hear a collective gasp from the room as the odd couple kissed. When they broke for air, Raven actually giggled.

If the kiss wasn't shock enough, this surely took the cake.

I mean, Jericho fainted.

It was crazy.

Then Raven's face suddenly went stoic, and she turned to Beast Boy. Beast Boy just smiled goofily at her. She shook her head and pulled the green goof ball back for another kiss.


	3. Light my Fire

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back and thank you so much for reviewing. For everyone that reviewed and suggested something, I have taken most of them and tweeked them slightly. So enjoy, review, and tell me if I suck!**

**~Siren's Sweet Song**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

The newly found couple sat contently in each other's arms as Starfire trotted back on stage. "Who wishes to be the next in this joyous act of singing?" Everyone looked at each other with hope that someone would give in and go next. "All right, I will give it a go." Argent said. She hoped on stage and looked straight at Hotspot.

Argent

**You know that it would be untrue **

**You know that I would be a liar **

**If I was to say to you **

**Boy, we couldn't get much higher **

**Come on baby, light my fire **

**Come on baby, light my fire **

**Try to set the night on fire **

**The time to hesitate is through **

**No time to wallow in the mire **

**Try now we can only lose **

**And our love become a funeral pyre **

**Come on baby, light my fire **

**Come on baby, light my fire **

**Try to set the night on fire, yeah **

**The time to hesitate is through **

**No time to wallow in the mire **

**Try now we can only lose **

**And our love become a funeral pyre **

**Come on baby, light my fire **

**Come on baby, light my fire **

**Try to set the night on fire, yeah **

**You know that it would be untrue **

**You know that I would be a liar **

**If I was to say to you **

**Boy, we couldn't get much higher **

**Come on baby, light my fire **

**Come on baby, light my fire **

**Try to set the night on fire x4**

Argent smiled as she saw the look on Hotspot's face. Hotspot's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. She sauntered off stage and plopped down onto his lap. This just made his eyes grow wider.

Starfire decided this must not be natural for most human beings, and shrugged it off. The couple stayed in that position, very contented. They heard a small giggle to their left, and looked to see Kole curled over laughing. "What's so funny love?" Argent asked curiously.

"It's just…it's just… Hotspot doesn't need anger-management anymore, he has Argent-management!" the girl giggled.

Everyone died laughing at this incredibly true statement. Hotspot was as red as a tomato. Argent leaned over and whispered to her boyfriend, "She better be right Spotty, or we may have a problem." He got even redder, and then smirked, "I think I need some Argent-management right now."

He pulled her down into a kiss, and everyone's laughter filled the air. Starfire hopped back on stage and Mas y Menos sped up next to her. They then ran and grabbed Pantha and started a song that sounded like it belonged in a Mexican restaurant.

Everyone seemed to just relax. Kole sat next to Jericho as he plucked his strings along with the song, Bumblebee and Cyborg were cuddled up** (1)**, and KF was dancing Jinx around the room. Everything was peaceful as the trio sang until Beast Boy jumped up and morphed into a tiger. He jumped on stage as the twins and Pantha evacuated the stage. He then roared.

Raven's eyes widened with realization at what was about to take place. "Beast Boy-"

Beast Boy

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath**

**Scared to rock the boat and make a mess**

**So I sat quietly, agreed politely**

**I guess that I forgot I had a choice**

**I let you push me past the breaking point**

**I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**

**Already brushing off the dust**

**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**

**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**

**Get ready 'cause I've had enough**

**I see it all, I see it now**

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**

**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Louder, louder than a lion**

**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh x3**

**You're gonna hear me roar**

**Now I'm floating like a butterfly**

**Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes**

**I went from zero, to my own hero**

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**

**Already brushing off the dust**

**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**

**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**

**You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)**

**Get ready 'cause I've had enough**

**I see it all, I see it now**

**[Chorus]**

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**

**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Louder, louder than a lion**

**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh x3**

**You're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh x2**

**You'll hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You're gonna hear me roar...**

**Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar**

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**

**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Louder, louder than a lion**

**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh x3**

**You're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh x2**

**You'll hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You're gonna hear me roar...**

He then morphed back into a tiger and roared. Everyone was laughing again and Raven face-palmed. "That was totally worth it." BB said with a smug look on his face.

**(1) Read my fic Baby, It's Cold Outside to see how Cyborg and Bee got together. And then give that a review after you review this. lol XD**


	4. Play That Funky Music, Mickey

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and happier than ever. You guys are literally the best. I was overwhelmed with compliments! Ok so here are some messages.**

**Savannah: Thank you for thinking I'm a fab writer! I'm honestly not that good. Ok, so about the story idea, I honestly won't do it only because I like to think the Titans grow as we do as the years go by. Therefore, they are already in 2014. That's all. It was an interesting idea though!**

**Leah: No Justin Bieber. Sorry.**

**Marie: Totally will bring in one of those. Not telling you which one. ;)**

**Ok, so at the end of the chappie I will put the names of the songs like so many of you have requested.**

Everyone was still happy after BB hilarious performance. As Starfire flew up to the stage again, Bumblebee realized something very important. The guys had done a group song, but the ladies had not shown off their girl power at all.

So deciding she needed to fix the situation she shrunk down and flew over to Jinx and Argent and whispered in their ears. Smirks spread across the aforementioned girl's faces.

Bee then flew up to the stage, and sang into the microphone, "Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey (hey hey), hey Mickey (hey hey)!" Everyone started cheering, whooping, and hollering. Jinx and Argent hopped on stage and continued on the song with Bee.

All

**Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, **

**hey Mickey (hey hey) hey Mickey x2**

Bee

**Hey Mickey!**

**You've been around all night and that's a little long**

**You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong**

**Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey**

Jinx

**'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't**

**You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't**

**Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey**

All

**Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand**

**You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand**

**Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand**

**It's guys like you Mickey**

**Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey**

**Don't break my heart, Mickey**

Argent

**Hey Mickey!**

**Now when you take me by the hooves, everyone's gonna know**

**Every time you move I let a little more show**

**There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Mickey**

Jinx

**So come on and give it to me any way you can**

**Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man**

**Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Mickey**

All

**Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand**

**You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand**

**Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand**

**It's guys like you Mickey**

**Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey**

**Don't break my heart, Mickey**

**(Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey)**

**Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,**

**hey Mickey (hey hey) hey Mickey (hey hey) x2**

**Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand**

**You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand**

**Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand**

**It's guys like you Mickey **

**Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey**

**Don't break my heart, Mickey x3**

The girls ended with huge grins on their faces. "I told you they would like it," Bee told the girls, "It's a classic."

The trio giggled, and returned to their respective boyfriends. Cyborg leaned over and whispered into his girlfriend's ear, "I better be your Mickey." Bee snuggled in closer and smirked.

"No, you're not my Mickey."

Cyborg looked at his girlfriend with a hurt expression on his face. "Why am I not-" Bee cut him off before he could continue his protest. "You didn't let me finish," she said, "You aren't my Mickey, because you are my Sparky."

He grinned down at her and captured her lips in a kiss. **(1) **"I think I like that idea even better."

Argent saw this interaction and caught Bee's attention and did her signature eyebrow wiggle. Starfire then trotted on to the stage and announced, "Who wishes to continue this merriment of voices?"

Each Titan looked at one another trying to figure out who would volunteer first. Then a single voice called out, "I guess I will do it." Everybody froze at the voice in surprise. They all stared as Red Star took the stage. Starfire squealed and hugged him as she descended from the platform. Before he started he said, "I believe this is going to be cliché."

Red Star

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**

** I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**

** I'm breathing in the chemicals**

** I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

** This is it, the apocalypse**

** Whoa**

** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

** Enough to make my systems blow**

** Welcome to the new age, to the new age x2**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive x2**

** I raise my flags, don my clothes**

** It's a revolution, I suppose**

** We'll paint it red to fit right in**

** Whoa**

** I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

** This is it, the apocalypse**

** Whoa**

** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

** Enough to make my systems blow**

** Welcome to the new age, to the new age x2**

** Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive x2**

** All systems go, the sun hasn't died**

** Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

** Enough to make my systems blow**

** Welcome to the new age, to the new age x2**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive x2**

"So how was that?"

The room was silent. Then the Titans erupted into applause. "I didn't know he could sing like that." Robin whispered to Starfire. "As did I," said Starfire excitedly, "I am overjoyed at the performance of friend Red Star."

Red Star overheard this and walked up to them. "Spending all those years of confinement in that warehouse gives you a lot of time to practice." he told the pair. "I guess so man," Robin thought aloud, "but knowing me I would have never thought to practice singing while I was in a radioactive building."

"Well, friend Robin," Starfire said matter-of-factly, "He didn't have to worry about that, because, as you said earlier Red Star, he is also 'Whoa, oh, oh, radioactive'?" Red Star laughed as Robin chuckled softly. "Good one Starfire."**(2) **

Red Star said as he trudged away to sit with Pantha. Meanwhile, Herald and Jericho were plotting. "Man, we have to do this." Herald said smoothly, "It will make everyone else's song look mediocre."**(3)**

'But isn't the point of this to get to know one another and not try to see who is better than one another?' Jericho signed. Herald rolled his eyes, always the considerate one, he thought. "Come on brother, it won't be like that." he amended, "It will just be for fun."

Jericho finally gave in and started checking his guitar to make sure it was in tune. Herald then walked up on stage without Star even having to ask. Jericho trotted after him. The blonde headed boy started the familiar plucking out of a low E.

Herald

**Hey, do it now**

**Yeah, hey**

**Hey, Once I was a funky singer playin' in a Rock and Roll Band**

**I never had no problems, yeah**

**Burnin' down one night stands**

**And everything around me, yeah**

**Got to stop to feelin' so low And I decided quickly (Yes I did)**

**To disco down and check out the show**

**Yeah, they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'**

**And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted**

**Play that funky music white boy**

**Play that funky music right**

**Play that funky music white boy**

**Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die**

**Till you die**

**Oh ya, ya**

**I tried to understand this**

**I thought that they were out of their minds**

**How could I be so foolish (How could I)**

**To not see I was the one behind**

**So still I kept on fighting**

**Well, loosing every step of the way**

**I said, I must go back there (I got to go back)**

**And check to see if things still the same**

**Yeah they was dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'**

**And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted**

**Play that funky music white boy**

**Play that funky music right**

**Play that funky music white boy**

**Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die**

**Till you die, ya**

**Till you die**

(Jericho's epic guitar solo)

**(Hey, wait a minute)**

**Now first it wasn't easy**

**Changin' Rock and Roll and minds and things were getting shaky**

**I thought I'd have to leave it behind**

**But now its so much better (it's so much better)**

**I'm funking out in every way**

**But I'll never lose that feelin' (no I won't)**

**Of how I learned my lesson that day**

**When they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'**

**And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted**

**Play that funky music white boy**

**Play that funky music right**

**Play that funky music white boy**

**Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die**

**Till you die**

**Oh' till you die**

**They shouted play that funky music**

**(Play that funky music)**

**Play that funky music**

**(You Gotta keep on playin' funky music)**

**Play that funky music x3**

**(Come and take you higher, ya)**

**Play that funky music white boy**

**Play that funky music right, ya x2**

Herald had somehow found a pair of shades and had put it on during the song. Now he whipped them off and threw them into the crowd. Bushido caught it with his crazy ninja skills. He examined them and then put them on. "I believe I like these." he told Lightning. "They make you look mysterious." Lightning said with an approving nod. Then suddenly the alarm went off and everybody froze. "Titans, Go!"

**(1) I freaking love them, they are so cute.**

**(2) Ok, this was really cheesy, but I had to.**

**(3) PERFECT SONG FOR THEM!**

**Ok here are the songs in order. Mickey by B-Witched, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, and Play that Funky Music by Wild Cherry.**


End file.
